warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Barkface/History
History In The Prophecies Begin arc Fire and Ice :When Fireheart and Graystripe guide WindClan back home after they have been driven out by ShadowClan and their bloodthirsty leader, Brokenstar, they rest at Ravenpaw and Barley's Farm. During their stay, Barkface sees blood-red clouds, and he looks alarmed. When asked by the others if he is okay, Barkface declares that the day would bring an unnecessary death. His words seem to trouble his leader, Tallstar, even when Fireheart says it will be okay, and that the prophecy will probably show out in an unexpected way. :Later, this message is proven to be true during an ambush between ThunderClan and RiverClan, taking place in the gorge. Whiteclaw, a RiverClan warrior, dies after falling off a steep cliff while battling with Graystripe, thus fulfilling the prophecy. :Barkface is seen at the battle between WindClan, ThunderClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan tending to heal the WindClan cats' wounds. ''Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path :He is by his leader, Tallstar, when Fireheart comes to ask WindClan not to fight ThunderClan. He moves away when Fireheart seeks an audience with Tallstar, and he looks nervous for his Clan's safety. The Darkest Hour :Barkface presses cobwebs into Onewhisker's wounds after WindClan is ambushed by the newly formed TigerClan. He is in a tense mood, shown after he snaps at Onewhisker, telling him to stay still. Onewhisker is taken aback, but listens to the medicine cat. :Later, he helps heal injured WindClan cats during the battle with BloodClan. A crowd of cats with injuries group around him, and he is seen guiding them into the safety of some undergrowth to help them, along with Cinderpelt, Fernpaw, Littlecloud and Mudfur. In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight :Barkface is now getting older, but he still remains as WindClan's medicine cat. Leafpaw and the other medicine cats meet up with him at the source of one of the moorland streams. When Leafpaw wants to stop and rest, Barkface says that apprentices have no stamina, and it is shown that Leafpaw thinks he favors himself when he sounds grumpy. :Later in the book at the Moonstone, he motions for Mothwing to come and sit down with the rest of the medicine cats. Then the cats get tense, and he murmurs that it is finally time to share tongues with StarClan after all they have troubled the cats. Moonrise :Like the other cats in the Clans, he is extremely hungry when he appears; he is described as a walking skeleton since there is major starvation in WindClan. :Later, he suddenly snarls at Mothwing to stay away from a dead rabbit. Because of this outburst, he decides to explain, and he tells the other medicine cats at their half-moon gathering why WindClan is starving. Twolegs had been poisoning the rabbits, making them unsafe to eat, and many cats had died already from the sickness. When Leafpaw suggests they bury it, Barkface sadly says there is no point, and that no WindClan cat could touch it now. Afterwards, Leafpaw bans eating rabbits from ThunderClan because of the information Barkface had given her. Dawn :Barkface appears at Fourtrees with Tallstar, Crowpaw, and other Clan cats. When there is no sign from StarClan, and there is a brief argument between Tallstar and Firestar, Barkface leads Tallstar back to the WindClan camp, ready to support him from tripping or falling if need be. :During the journey to the Clans' new home, when he sees Tallstar's strength failing, Barkface suggests they should find a place to rest before continuing. Firestar says there's a copse up ahead, and he leads them there. He helps Leafpaw find an herb for Morningflower, as her paw is raw from walking, and he comments that the marigold leaves they were using looked a little like something WindClan used on the moors. He tells Morningflower specifically not to lick it, as it would never toughen. :Later, when the Clans find the Tribe of Rushing Water, he suggests that the most tired and weak cats should take the nests, and the others could rest where they could find space. He also comments that the Clans are safe from the snow and the wind in the Tribe's cave. Starlight :Barkface helps his frail leader, Tallstar, along with Onewhisker, a WindClan warrior. He crouches over him with a worried look on his face. Then he nudges him up and finds a good place for him to sleep. :When Cinderpelt and Leafpaw go to visit him, Cinderpelt asks how Tallstar is doing. Barkface sighs, and says he is sleeping since he is very weak. He also says the journey was too much for him, and StarClan must be awaiting him. Leafpaw asks if there's anything he can do to help, but Barkface shakes his head and says that Tallstar had been a noble leader, but he can't go on forever. Later in this conversation, he says that StarClan will send them a sign about the Moonstone. He asks if any of the other medicine cats have coltsfoot for Tallstar. Mothwing says no, but juniper berries would work as well. Barkface is pleased at her suggestion. :Later, Barkface calls Firestar, Brambleclaw, and Onewhisker to him, saying that Tallstar wants to see them. He leaves, missing the part when Tallstar declares Onewhisker his deputy and successor, as he is off collecting herbs for Tallstar. Tallstar dies right when he gets back, and Barkface sadly comments that Tallstar walks with StarClan now. :Barkface gratefully accepts help from Leafpaw when he does not have enough herbs to care for his two sick elders, Darkfoot and Morningflower. :Later, Leafpaw comes to tell him about the Moonpool, and he is seen the next night at the there. He offers to take Onewhisker to the Moonpool the next day, but Onewhisker says that Barkface shouldn't make the journey twice in two days. He had waited a long time to get his name and nine lives, and he could wait some more. Twilight :Barkface meets with Cinderpelt, Leafpool, and Littlecloud on the way to the Moonpool. He tells them that Onestar is a strong leader. His tone of voice is neutral, making it clear to the other cats that he's not going to talk to them about any difficulties in WindClan. :Barkface becomes excited when he tells the other medicine cats that he found huge, tall clumps of goldenrod on the WindClan moors. The cats are relieved, but he reminds them that they would only need it if the Clans were to start fighting again. :When they reached the Moonpool, Barkface stands back to let Cinderpelt go down the pathway first. :Once they have all finished dreaming, they discuss what they dreamed about, because it was all the same thing. Barkface grunts that StarClan didn't give away much tonight, and reminds them that they must keep a look out for signs from StarClan. Sunset :Barkface tells Leafpool how sorry he is to hear about Cinderpelt's death. He murmurs that they must miss her greatly. Littlecloud, ShadowClan's medicine cat, hadn't heard the news, and is utterly shocked after he hears about it. :At a later Gathering, when ShadowClan and RiverClan want to change the borders and a fight starts, StarClan covers the sky with a cloud. Barkface screeches that StarClan is angry. This causes more cats to say that the borders must stay where they are. :On a journey to the Moonpool, Leafpool wants to ask Barkface if Crowfeather is doing okay, but then refrains herself, as it would be odd to single out one cat from the Clan. In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Barkface takes on an apprentice, Kestrelpaw. At a journey to the Moonpool, Kestrelpaw can't make it, as he is sick. Barkface comments that he is young and strong, so he will recover fast. He also comments that leaf-bare has been cruel to the plants, and he can't wait to start restocking. :Later, Tallstar comes to Barkface in a dream, saying dogs will soon invade WindClan territory. Barkface dips his head respectfully and says that he will tell Onestar. Later, it was found that Jaypaw, ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, was secretly listening to the conversation between the two cats. :Since WindClan has a break of greencough later, Barkface sends a messenger to ThunderClan to ask for catmint. Dark River :Barkface mentions that Morningflower, a WindClan elder, is strong again after contracting greencough; but Jaypaw can tell Barkface doesn't believe Morningflower's strength will last much longer. When Jaypaw can hear ancestors of the Tribe speak to him, he is shocked and tells the other cats. Barkface comments that it is just the wind and it sounds like that because the sounds up there echo. Outcast : Eclipse :While at the Moonpool, Barkface and Leafpool are extremely quiet and tense; this is mainly due to how ThunderClan and WindClan are in a fierce dispute over prey. Barkface hasn't brought Kestrelpaw either, claiming that he had trodden on a sharp thorn. However, Jaypaw can sense that he didn't bring him deliberately, so he wouldn't have to answer difficult questions. After Willowshine's full medicine cat journey, he asks StarClan to grant Willowshine's wish that they will continues to guide her for the rest of her life. :When ShadowClan declares that they will not attend Gatherings anymore, they say that Sol has more power than StarClan. Leopardstar asks how Sol knew the eclipse would happen, and Sol calmly asks how they did not know. Barkface steps forward and says that StarClan didn't warn them. Long Shadows :Barkface is regretful and awkward to Jaypaw when exchanging greetings, and voices his thought that Littlecloud would stay loyal to StarClan, but tells the other medicine cats that it would be best to go on to the Moonpool without him. :At the next Moonpool meeting, Barkface is present at Jayfeather's naming ceremony, and grunts to Jayfeather that he did well as Jayfeather passes him, and wishes StarClan would send Jayfeather a good dream. Sunrise :Barkface is seen urgently talking with Onestar when the ThunderClan patrol arrives to question WindClan about Ashfur's death. Lionblaze thinks he was sharing grave news with Onestar. :At the Moonpool meeting, Barkface decides not to wait for Mothwing and Willowshine because the medicine cats have a lot to get through that night, although they catch up. Mothwing explains that Petalkit had a thorn in her eye, and Barkface voices his sympathy for her. Barkface tells Jayfeather that he knows the Clan leaders came to ThunderClan to talk to Firestar about Sol, and points out that it must have been a very hard decision for Firestar to make. Barkface says that he doesn't think any of the medicine cats should voice their opinions of whether taking Sol into ThunderClan was the right or wrong thing to do. The other medicine cats agree with him. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :At a Gathering, Onestar reports that Barkface had died prior to the Gathering. Kestrelflight succeeds him as WindClan's sole medicine cat. Night Whispers :On a journey to the Moonpool, Jayfeather walks in on Barkface's and Kestrelflight's dream. In the dream, Barkface walks slowly and drags his head, as if he were carrying the whole of StarClan on his back. Then Daisytail comes and Barkface meows gruffly to explain it to Kestrelflight and that he knew Kestrelflight wouldn't believe him. Kestrelflight objects, and Daisytail starts her explanation. She says that she was the ancient cat who believed that kits should be trained after reaching six moons of age. She says that there is a time when they must stand and fight. Kestrelflight says that he has the medicine cat's path to take, not a warriors path. Barkface growls that everything is changing and that WindClan's greatest battle is coming. He also says to trust his ancestors instead of the other Clans. Daisytail warns him against friendships, and Barkface says that betrayal can come from anywhere. Standing alone is the only path to go. Sign of the Moon :When Jayfeather walks into Kestrelflight's dream, Barkface is seen with an ancient WindClan warrior, Daisytail. The two StarClan warriors, like the cats who visited Flametail, Jayfeather, and Willowshine, tell Kestrelflight to break off bonds with the other medicine cats. :He is later seen in StarClan, pointing out a clump of thyme and talking to Flametail. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest :Barkface, along with many other StarClan cats, appear to their former Clanmates during the half-moon Gathering at the Moonpool. Upon seeing his former mentor, Kestrelflight bounds up to him and greets him. When Kestrelflight suggests that each Clan have a private meeting with their Clanmates, Barkface objects, saying that this was a prophecy that involves and concerns all four Clans. In the ''Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge : :Barkkit is born to his parents Brackenwing and Redclaw along with his brother, Shrewkit. Tallkit is a denmate with them. Barkkit and Shrewkit are taking him out to see the Hunting Stones, but Tallkit asks why they can't climb Tallrock. They pass by The Meeting Hollow and see three cats, Heatherstar, Hawkheart, and Reedfeather. They ask where they are going and Shrewkit replies saying the Hunting Stones. They tell them to be careful and tells Barkkit and Shrewkit to keep an eye on Tallkit. : Barkkit asks Shrewkit if they can go slide in the hollow, but Shrewkit complains that he wants to go to the Hunting Stones. Shrewkit picks up a pawful of snow and throws it at Barkkit. Barkkit sneezes and purrs sarcastically that Shrewkit is scary. Shrewkit hurls himself to his brother and they both tumble in the white cold grass. Later, Shrewkit still complains that he wants to go to the Hunting Stones though Barkkit complains that he wants to go to the Hollow. Shrewkit says there isn't enough snow to slide down there yet. :Barkkit taunts him saying that he's scared and Shrewkit fights back saying that he opposes. As they are running, Shrewkit and Barkkit are slowed down as Tallkit runs into two of the tunnelers, Woollytail and Cloudrunner. As Tallkit looks around camp while his Clanmates are talking, Barkkit tells Tallkit to hurry up to Shrewkit and him. As Tallkit looked back, Barkkit and Shrewkit were already at Hunting Stones. As Tallkit reached them, Shrewkit declared himself leader on Hunting Stones and Barkkit declared himself the deputy. As Shrewkit taunts Tallkit that he should be underground, Barkkit tells him not to worry and try again. Barkkit reaches his paws down so Tallkit can reach them. :Later, Sandgorse calls over to Tallkit telling him that he needs to learn to dig. Shrewkit taunts that he's going worming, but Barkkit steps in and tells him again that he is just teasing. :While Tallkit is trying to dig again, Barkkit and Shrewkit are playing Rabbit, distracting him from his tunneling. Tallkit begins to get upset because he did not want to move rocks while Barkkit and Shrewkit played Rabbit on the Hunting Stones. Barkkit persuades Tallkit to watch the ceremony. After the ceremony, Tallkit thinks Barkkit and Shrewkit will be moor runners. :Barkkit and Tallkit are playing when Shrewkit begins to tease Tallkit about tunneling. Barkkit tells him to stop acting like an apprentice, as he is only three moons old. :Later, when Shrewkit is arguing with Tallkit, Barkkit asks them what they are arguing about, and why they couldn't just do both of their duties. When Tallkit steps on a thorn, he bounds over to see whats wrong. He declares it’s a thorn, and Tallkit asks if he should go to Hawkheart to get it out. Barkkit says that there’s no need for that, and gets the gorse thorn out by himself. He orders Tallkit to lick his paw hard. Tallkit thanks Barkkit, and asks how he knew what to do. Barkkit responds that it was obvious. Shrewkit teases him, and says that it won’t help him to fight or hunt. Barkkit responds that there is more in life than hunting and fighting. Shrewkit asks if he wants to be a tunneler, and Barkkit responds that this wasn't what he said. Shrewkit doesn’t take notice, and teases him of wanting to dig. Tallkit also asks him if he wants to be a tunneler, and Barkkit explains that he doesn’t, and wants to be a medicine cat, apprenticed to Hawkheart. :Tallkit is surprised by this confession and thought that he'd rather train as a tunneler than be a medicine cat. When Tallkit says that he couldn't imagine Hawkheart with an apprentice, Barkkit becomes worried that he'll refuse to train him. Tallkit replies that no one's been brave enough to volunteer and that he'll be impressed by Barkkit's courage. He replied that Hawkheart was okay, but he just doesn't like being asked rabbit-brained questions. When Tallkit pointed out how he would be able to learn anything, Barkkit responded that he'll watch what Hawkheart does and only ask questions when he really doesn't understand. Tallkit sadly says that they'll never train together, and Barkkit reminds him that he'll be training as a tunneler anyway. :When Tallkit moans that he'll be stuck with Shrewkit, Barkkit urged for him to ignore his teasing, because then he would get bored and back off. Tallkit isn't convinced and invited Barkkit to see if Lilywhisker needed help hunting fleas. Barkkit refused, saying that he wanted to ask Heatherstar about becoming Hawkheart's apprentice. He then headed towards Heatherstar's den. :Later, when Palebird tells Tallkit that her milk is drying up and he should now start eating prey, Brackenwing comes in and says that Shrewkit and Barkkit have already been eating prey for a moon. Tallkit is appalled that Palebird didn't warn him that there wouldn't be any milk. :When Plumclaw is introducing Tallkit to prey and talking about the joys of being a tunneler, Barkkit runs out of the Meeting Hollow, excitedly saying that Heatherstar allowed him to become Hawkheart's apprentice. Plumclaw and Tallkit congratulate him but Tallkit is jealous that Barkkit would be able to do what he enjoys whilst he would be there digging tunnels. :Barkkit frowns at Tallkit's reaction and asks him what's wrong. Tallkit lifts his chin and says that there was nothing bothering him, and he was happy for his friend. Barkkit notices that Tallkit is eating prey and points it out - Tallkit replies that it tastes good. He then responded that he likes shrew best because it tastes heathery, and invites Tallkit to play Rabbit. Tallkit agrees and pushes his mouse towards Plumclaw for her to finish and asking Barkkit whether he should be rabbit this time. He says yes, and Tallkit says okay, but he wouldn't be hiding under any gorse bushes this time because they're too prickly. Barkkit says that he shouldn't worry, as if he stepped on another thorn, he could always pull it out. :Barkkit is now the apprentice, Barkpaw. At the beginning of Tallkit's apprentice ceremony, he hurries out of the medicine cat's den and into the hollow, taking his place beside Hawkheart, who gives him a reproachful look. He apologises to his mentor, saying that he was busy sorting the comfrey leaves. Once Tallpaw is made a moor runner apprentice, he races to his side and congratulates him. Tallpaw blinks at him gratefully. :Hawkheart says to Tallpaw that he may think that he'd been given an easier path, but it is a path that leads away from his kin, so he must be careful not to lose his way. Tallpaw shakes his head, saying that he promises not to lose his way, and Barkpaw backs him up. Shrewpaw then barges past him, calling Tallpaw 'Wormkit' again and saying that he should be underground. Tallpaw replies that he is not a kit, nor a worm, and is going to be a moor runner like him. Larksplash also says that it would be nice to have a new apprentice in the den. :After Tallpaw comes back from his first look around WindClan territory, Barkpaw calls to him from outside the medicine den, asking him what he saw. He smells strongly of herbs, and Tallpaw winces at the sharp, tangy scent. When Tallpaw explains what he saw and mentions that he saw the gorge, Barkpaw said, whilst rubbing green sap from his nose, that Ryepaw had told him that Tallpaw had almost fallen into it. Tallpaw is surprised that Ryepaw was back already and scans the camp for her and soon found her sharing prey with Shrewpaw and Stagpaw. He also notes that she had feathers in her whiskers. Barkpaw tells him that she and Larksplash had caught a mouse. :Tallpaw smells its scent wafting across the grass, and his belly rumbles. He asks Barkpaw if he wanted to share a mouse, and he said that he'll have to check with Hawkheart first. Tallpaw goes to fetch one from the prey heap, but then his paws stung and he almost trips. Barkpaw darts in front of him and asks him if he is okay, and if it was a thorn. Tallpaw replies that his paws are sore from walking, and lifts a forepaw and sniffs it gingerly - it has a faint scent of blood. Barkpaw leans closer and tells him that it's just a bit grazed, like his paws were when Hawkheart first took him out herb-gathering. He also tells him that his paws will soon toughen up. :When Tallpaw comes back from battle training, Barkpaw calls to him from beside the Hunting Stones to share a rabbit with him. Tallpaw bounds over the tussocks to where Barkpaw is tearing flesh from a rabbit carcass. Tallpaw suddenly realised how tired he was and flopped down beside him. Barkpaw shoved the rabbit towards Tallpaw to eat. Tallpaw thanked him as Barkpaw asked how training went. Glancing at Shrewpaw, who is sniffing disdainfully at a vole on the prey heap, Tallpaw wishes that he could complain to Barkpaw what a pain in the tail he had been, but remembers that they were littermates and that a true warrior didn't complain about his Clanmates. :He replies that training was great and that he learned a lot. He feels a stab of delight remembering chasing across the grass with the apprentices and flipping Shrewpaw onto his back. As he took another bite of rabbit, Barkpaw says that he learned how to draw infection out of rotten wounds by making a dressing for scratches. Tallpaw responds that it sounds interesting, searching for words as he fought back queasiness, feeling glad that he's training as a warrior. Barkpaw says that he made it for Whiteberry's ear, as he had an infected tick bite, and that he added juniper sap so that it'll loosen the tick. He also remarks that it was so swollen he thought that the skin would burst. Tallpaw stares at him, feeling sick. He tries to change the subject by asking Barkpaw how Hawkheart is. :Barkpaw mews that he is a really good teacher, it's sometimes hard keeping up but he's learning so much. Tallpaw notices Shrewpaw coming towards them, and takes a bite of rabbit, ignoring his queasiness. Shrewpaw comes up to them as Tallpaw's swallowing and flings a mouse on the ground. He asks Barkpaw if he's cured anyone yet whilst settling down beside him. Barkpaw swallows, replying that he won't know until tomorrow. Tallpaw pulls another mouthful of flesh from the rabbit as Shrewpaw munches on his mouse. :Barkpaw glances uneasily from one to the other before blurting out that it must be fun training together. Tallpaw and Shrewpaw meet gazes, and Shrewpaw shrugs, saying that it's okay. Tallpaw blinks, surprised at Shrewpaw's reply, before agreeing. He thinks that he shouldn't make Barkpaw worried that they weren't getting along. He eats until his belly's full, then tells Barkpaw that he's going to stretch his legs because he doesn't want to stiffen up as Dawnstripe's going to take him out later. He nods to Shrewpaw and heads across the camp. :WindClan is about to go to the Gathering. Barkpaw hurries from the medicine den, telling Tallpaw that Hawkheart said he could come. He glances over his shoulder at the medicine cat, who is crossing the tussocks behind him. Tallpaw lifts his tail in greeting as his friend reaches him, asking if Shrewpaw was coming too. Barkpaw seems surprised that Shrewpaw didn't tell him, and Tallpaw replies that Shrewpaw doesn't tell him anything. Later, as WindClan is leaving for the Gathering, Palebird slides out of the gorse and wishes Tallpaw good luck. Shrewpaw mimics this, and Barkpaw growls at him, telling him to leave Tallpaw alone as it's his first Gathering. :When Hawkheart mutters to Whiteberry that he should be staying in his nest resting, Whiteberry rasps that a few aching joints won't keep him away from a Gathering. Trotting after his mentor, Barkpaw tells him that he gave Whiteberry the heather blossom they gathered. Hawkheart's gaze narrows, asking him how much he gave. Barkpaw replies that he gave him half a pawful, soaked in water as he'd shown him. Hawkheart nods, telling him well done, and turns to Whiteberry, asking him if it'd helped. Whiteberry says that it was fine before and that Hawkheart shouldn't waste his herbs on him. :Shrewpaw stops beside Doespring, saying that he feels sorry for Barkpaw as he has to listen to elders complaining all day. Doespring responds that he has plenty of practice, growing up in a nest with Shrewpaw. He scowls at her and trots ahead to catch up with Barkpaw. : Yellowfang's Secret :Barkpaw is seen at the half moon Gathering with his mentor Hawkheart. He meets Runningpaw of ShadowClan and they are both happy to train together. He is also introduced to the other medicine cats. ''Firestar's Quest : ''Crowfeather's Trial :Kestrelflight briefly mentions that when he went to the Moonpool, he didn't see Nightcloud in StarClan, but he saw Barkface, who confirmed that Nightcloud was not within StarClan. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Redtail's Debt :During a siege of WindClan's camp, Barkface protectively stands in front of his medicine den to prevent the ThunderClan cats from raiding it. In the ''Short stories and plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Along with Jayfeather, Mothwing, and Littlecloud, he measures how long each line of stones is to determine the result. Category:Detailed history pages